In the autopsy
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: During Kate and Ari's first encounter in the autopsy in the 1x16.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** During Kate and Ari's first encounter in the autopsy in the 1x16.

 **In the autopsy**

"Agent Todd? I want you to tie the doctor and Gerald."

"What? Ha!" The brunette laughed sarcastically, after he'd released her and found that she was unarmed.

Ari just looked at her and then raised his gun, pointing at Gerald. Exchanging a glance with her two friends, Kate then agreed unwillingly and Ari, with his free hand, showed her a tape roll, as he held the gun now toward her back.

"In the closet."

When Kate led them, with their wrists tied, into an iron closet and shut them, she returned to Ari, who now had that gentle look back, surprising her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone unnecessarily." He said, lowering the gun and putting it on the table, as he lifted his hand and touched her face gently.

For some odd reason, Kate didn't move away, not afraid of him, it was like she couldn't tear her eyes away from his brown's, as she felt his rough but delicate fingers caress her cheek and the corner of her lips.

"S-so release us." She tried to say with a firm voice but it trembled.

"Do you want me?"

"What?" She asked shocked, waking from her trance, until she felt his other hand grabbing her buttocks, bringing her body against his, molding it to him and making Kate blushed as she felt his erection.

"For some reason, you mess with me, Caitlin." He whispered in a voice full of passion, while his hand on her face lowered to the front of her pink sweater and felt her left breast. "And when I was inspecting you, I could feel that I mess with you too."

"Oh yeah, you mess with me, you make me furious!" She managed to say through gritted teeth, raising her hand and giving him a hard slap, but inside, her heart beat rapidly at his touch.

Ari looked momentarily surprised, feeling his cheek burn, but then smiled, grabbing both her wrists with the hand that was caressing her breast and turned her in his arms, leaning her back on his broad chest and then whispered on her neck, while keeping his other hand on her buttocks, caressing and causing her chills:

"I like you, Caitlin, you're a woman with a spirit of fire."

"And I hate you!" She said angrily, trying to turn around and then spit on his foot. "When I take your gun, I'll put a bullet between your eyes."

"We'll see about that later." He mumbled amused, still on her neck, before nibbling it and then kissing the spot, absorbing her sweet smell, causing shivers in both.

And then, as he felt her body fight him, using her heel to stomo on his foot, he muttered 'skittish', as his hand slid to her front, entering in her pants, surpassing the panty bar and feeling her between her legs, feeling her body reacting to his,

Kate couldn't believe he was touching her like that, that terrorist! But when his thumb began to circle her center, she had to grit her teeth to contain a moan, as she let her body relax against him.

"That's right Caitlin..." He mumbled, his voice full of passion, kissing the side of her head, over her brown hair, feeling himself harder, but wanting to take care of her first, always the gentleman.

However when he used one finger in her, he stopped, making Kate started to struggle in his arms, her face red, as she turned her head toward him furiously amid the passion she was feeling:

"What?" She muttered angrily. How could he stop now?

"I won't do anything you don't agree Cailtin, I'm not like that." He said honest, and Kate felt her heart speed up, staring at his gentle eyes. "If you want to continue, you must say or we stop here."

"Bastard..."

Part of her was telling her to stomp on his foot with her heel again, he'd kidnapped them and she was a federal agent, for heaven's sake! But her other part, she didn't know if it was her heart or her body, was reacting to his appeal, making her melt in the brunette's arms and she said confidently:

"I want you."

"I want you Cailtin." He mumbled and then dropping her wrists, he used the hand that didn't have a finger inside her to lower the zipper of his own pants, moving his finger one last time to make sure she was ready and then he entered her while he leaned his body against one of the stretchers with her body pinning him.

The feel of the two together was wonderful and perfect, Kate had to admit, as her eyes met Ari's, grabbing his hair and playing with it. And Ari, was lost in passion inside her, as the two sweaty and partially clothed bodies moved and when Kate began to tremble on his arms he kissed her forehead.

He then looked at her red lips and Kate bent her head forward kissing him. The kiss was full of passion, the same pace as Ari moved inside of her. He kissed her almost fondly as Kate's caresses on his hair.

When they were both breathless, they interrupted the kiss and Kate, waking from her trance, took advance that Ari had closed his eyes to control his moan so they wouldn't be heard, began to change their pace, giving his neck a few love bites, before her hands reached his weapon behind him to point at his head.

But he held her wrists, taking the weapon from her with the other hand, opening his eyes as he reached the climax, saying gently to an angry Kate:

"Get dressed and remove them from the cabinet."


End file.
